Unexpected
by FireyDevil
Summary: Will Stronghold has a brother, who happens to be slowly falling for a well known flame throwing hot head... but they're in High School. What could go wrong? Right? BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't click. Simple and easy.


**No P.O.V**

* * *

Sleeping has to be the number one thing every teenage boy loves to do other than eat... and unfortunately that means that waking up for the first day of school wasn't the greatest of ideas...

"Ryan I swear I will flip your bed over if you don't get up in the next five minutes. Mom will not only kill you if we're late to school so get up!" Will yelled through his younger brother's bedroom door before tramping down the stairs. Ryan Stronghold was 16 years of age making him only a year younger than his brother Will Stronghold, the 3rd generation Stronghold. However not many people knew about him. This would be his first year attending SkyHigh with his brother and his friends.

See, Ryan didn't have his powers till a few months ago. During the Summer vacation the family went to Hawaii and he ended up freezing a part of the cove in a fit of anger. A first he was scared of his power since no one expected him to ever receive it and even after he got it the family was stunned that he didn't have super strength of the ability to fly. At times him and his father would get into fights about his ability and he would storm off.

_Dad never liked me anyways so why should I care what he thinks? _Ryan thought as he pulled himself out from under the covers. Yawning loudly he pulled out a pair of jeans, clean boxers, some socks, and a band tee before making his way to the bathroom that was connected to his and Will's room. Closing the door behind him he quickly dressed and cleaned himself up. His messy black hair fell around his face smoothly giving him what some might call a "skater boy" appearance. Crystal blue eyes stood out against his light skin. He wouldn't call himself pale but he surely wasn't tanned like his brother was. Ryan was more artistic where his brother was more athletic.

Ryan's build was lean but his brother, since finding his power, was more muscular now. Thankfully he didn't look like a body builder or like their father. After fiddling with his hair some more Ryan stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on his shoes. Grabbing his backpack he opened it up and shifted though all the contents. Books, paper, pencils, sketch pads, Sharpies, and a water bottle. Content with the items he zipped it back up and threw a strap over his shoulder before trooping downstairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Layla sitting on the counter munching on an apple with Will beside her.

"You ready?" Ryan asked them with a lopsided smile. Layla jumped off the counter and seized her bag while Will finished off his piece of toast.

"We were waiting on you." He said through a mouth full of food as he stooped to grab his back as well.

"Gross dude. Chew your food then talk." Ryan said as he followed them out the door. "So what is it like at Sky High?" He asked them curiously. Will opened his mouth but Layle beat him.

* * *

**Start of Ryan's P.O.V**

* * *

"It is just amazing Ryan. I mean other than Power Placement it is fantastic. The classes are top notch and the campus itself is just beuatiful. I know you'll love it. Magenta, Zack, and Ethan ride the same bus as us. And Warren meets us at the front door. Wait... you've never met Warren have you?" She asked after a moment of thought. I shook my head and she gave me a sly grin. "Oh your in for a treat then. He's hot." She said giving me a wink. My face flamed red and she couldn't surpress a laugh. Will only shook his head with a smile. He was fine with me being gay, so was mom for that matter. The three of us kept it a secret for the longest of time, but eventually my dad found out, and all hell broke loose.

"Shut up." I muttered as I kicked the dirt under my foot with the toe of my shoe. "It's not funny." I added. Layla stopped laughing and gave me a hug.

"I wasn't laughing at you being gay, I was laughing at your reaction. You're so innocent I swear." She playfully ruffled my hair and I cried out in mock dispair, which then promptly sent her into another fit of giggles.

Finally we stopped at the edge of a corner and waited paitently for the bus to arrive. I was nervous but Will and Layla encouraged that I would be fine. With a power like mine I would ace the Power Placement but that didn't change the fact that I was a Freashmen while my brother and all his buddies were Sophmores. Something that bothered us all was the news that Speed, Lash, and Penny would still be attending SkyHigh. Even if I hadn't gone to the school before everyone knew about what happened at last Homecoming. The court ruled that the 3 of them could still attend the school as long as they be put in a extra correctional program and do a lot of community service hours.

The bus finally pulled up and we all piled on. I followed behind my brother and sat beside Magenta. Zack was sitting with Ethan behind us and my brother and his girlfriend sat across the isle from me. There was idle chatter on the bus but it was broken when Zack yelled out my name and hugged me from behind.

"Ryan your finally hanging with the big dogs now! About time." He said before letting go of me. Magenta chided him softly about being too loud and it finally sunk it what Will was talking about. Magenta and Zack really did pair up well. Smiling softly I nudged my bestfriend to get her attention.

"Aw come'on Mag leave 'em alone. He didn't mean anything by it. He's just excited than now he can be graced with my pressence." I teased. Zack launched himself at me and I was quick to block him. We were almost to the point of 'horseplaying' when Mag and Ethan pulled us apart. "This isn't over Glow Stick." I said jokingly to him.

"Bet your ass is isn't Water Boy." He teased back. I gave him a highfive and we calmed back down quickly. "Man it really is good to have you this year. Gonna be sick!" I smiled at Zack. He was always so pumped and happy, it was rare to find him tired or down int he dumps.

"Yeah he's right." Ethan chimed up with his bright smile. I spoke a few words with him before turning to talk to Magenta.

"So you think your gonna be a star, Stronghold?" She asked me with a smirk. Mag knew that I hated being in big crowds or having spotlights on me.

"God I hope not. Was really counting on Will to dim that down some, ya know? One Stronghold with 2 powers would make me seem like a shrimp. Maybe be able to skitter past people in the hallways during passing." He told her truthfully with a bitter laugh. He knew that wasn't going to happen. People would be all over him just like they were his brother... and all because he was a Stronghold. "Just our name bring attention, and its sickening how quick people are to suck up to someone because of their heritage." Magenta nodded her head.

"Agreed. Their just morons with nothing better to do. You'll get over it... and maybe it will help improve your social skilles." She added with a hint of encroagment.

"This coming from the most sarcastic girl I've ever met." She punched me in the arm playfully.

"You love it." She said. Right then staps crossed over my chest and a bar extended out of the back seat.

"What the hell?" I asked as I tugged at the bindings wildly.

"Oh, relax. How'd you think we'd get to SkyHigh if we didn't fly?" She asked me playfully. My face paled and I swallowed thickly.

"This bus is going to fly?" My voice came out an otctive higher than I wanted it to and Magenta only smiled before looking out the window as we dropped out the road. The bus was falling to the Earth and I wanted to scream, really I did, but it got stuck in my throat. Then there was a loud roar, like jet engines, and we sailed into the sky. I could feel color rush back into my face as I learned to breath again.

"See it's not so bad, Water Boy." Will said clapping me on the shoulder from across the isle. I turned my head to glare at him. All he did was laugh until we reached the school.

-Moments Later-

We were stepping off the bus when one of my worst fears presented itself to me... crowds. All the students of SkyHigh were out in the front of the school catching up with friends and such it seemed. Magenta put her hand on my shoulder and steered me through people with ease. My group finally managed to fight its way up the steps and close to the school doors. Will walked right up to a larger guy than him to smack a book playfully out of his hands. I was about to warn Will that that guy would most likely beat him face in, but when the guy looked up a slow grin spread across his face.

"Well if it isn't Stronghold himself. How ya been?" The dark haired male asked as he stood to hug my brother. I drowned them out as Layla tapped my shoulder.

"This is Warren Peace." She informed me and with a knowing smile she looked away before I could say something snappy. So that was the guy she was talking about? Turning back around I saw Peace bend to pick up his fallen book. His eye caught mine and when he stood back to full height I felt like a tiny fish compared to him. He was a Junior after all.

"Who is this?" He asked my brother. Will smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he dragged me closer. Litterly... dragged me. My feet stopped working at this point... Will was almost 3 inches taller than me, and this guy was about half a foot or more taller than him. Three things I hate: crowds, homophobics, and people I think can crush me like a bug.

"This is my little brother Ryan. Ryan this is Warren Peace. If you ever need someone to help you outta a tough spot and I'm not around, just call him." Will said before slapping me on the back. His strenght sent me stumbling forward and I almost didn't catch myself. I turned to glare at him but he gave me a sheepish look before hiding behind Layla.

"So what is your power, Ryan?" Warren asked as he crossed his arms and sized me up. I took a moment to do the same to him. He was built, tall, dark hair with a red streak, and a demnor that screamed 'respect or die'. In other words, Layla was right... he was hot.

"I, um, control water." My mind kept going blank for some reason and I fought to keep myself composed. _Why the hell am I so afraid of him? He isn't going to eat me._ I assured myself.

"Ah that is a change up. I thought you would have one of you parents powers. Maybe even both like Will." He said as he gestured to my brother, who wasn't even paying attention anymore as he flirted with his girlfriend. Yuck.

"Well so did we, but... hey... change isn't so bad I guess." I reasoned with him softly. He nodded his head understanding.

"You don't like talking about your power do you?" Now how the hell did he see through me like that?

"Well its not that. I like my power-" I tried to explain.

"Don't lie." He cut me off quickly and with a piercing stare to add. "I can see though it. I don't care if you don't want to talk about something but never, ever, lie to me. I can't stand it." He told me stearnly. I felt like a child being told off by and adult. However I was shocked when his warm hand found its way onto my shoulder. "I don't know why you don't like your power, and if you don't want to tell me then that is fine. I understand if you don't want people to know. But if you ask me... it fits you." He lowered his voice so that only I would hear his words and once he was done speaking his grip released my shoulder.

"I just... I don't... I just wanted a power that would make me more like my brother. He's... normal and I'm... strange. That's all." I told him. I knew I sounded a bit off but my thoughts were scattered. The flame powered boy just nodded his head like he understood what I was trying to say. Someone bumpped into me from behind and I noticed how the crowds of people seemed to swell to mass numbers. Tightening my hold on my backpack I told everyone I was going inside the school before slipping through the doors.

Inside it was a lot quieter and there was almost no one roaming the halls. I just wandered around some, looking at the classrooms and trying to get a sense of bearings. There was a sound of wind rushing past me before I was slammed up against newly polished lockers. My breath my pushed out of my lungs as I fell to the ground. Blinking a few times I tried to stand but was slammed back to the ground by whatever force was repeatedly hitting me.

"What the hell." I hissed as I tried once more to stand. This time the force nailed me in the stomach and I doubled over, then there was a connection to my face. I felt my lip bust as my head made contact with the lockers again. Now I was getting angry. "Speed." I muttered as I grabed for the water bottle in my backpack. He must have seen what I was going for because not a moment later my bag was ripped from my body.

"Aw poor Stronghold needs his bottle?" He mocked me as he tossed the bottle from hand to hand. I don't know why but I bared my teeth at him in anger.

"You're gonna pay for that." I hissed at him. Throwing a punch I wasn't surprised when it missed but the kick to the ribs was a shocker. Falling to the ground I let out a yelp. Grabbing my torso I checked for anything broken... then the hits came again. Different areas got different blows. My lip was busted, my fingers torn from trying to haul myself off the floor, and my knees were scraped up. "When I get my hands on you..." I growled before getting another hit to the face.

Speed apeared before me with a mean sneer.

"You'll what? You can't do anything without your water. You can't catch me and even if you did you couldn't take me down. A fag like you most likely can't even throw a punch." His words dripped with malice as he got closer to me. Then it sunk in that he was right. I couldn't catch him and without water I was powerless. Fuck my life, right? He raised his hand to strike me but a larger hand caught his wrist and slammed him into the lockers.'

Warren had showed up. And Speed had no way to escape with the flame throwers hold on him. A few hits later and Speed was limping off. Warren's hair was cascaded around the front of his face, hiding his eyes from view. I pushed myself up and hobbled over to my bag that was shrewn all around the floor.

Peace stooped beside me and helped me gather my things. As he handed then to me he looked at my face and I could see the flame in him spark and hiss. He was pissed.

"How long did he beat you?" It was a simple question but I knew my answer would decide if Speed was going to be leaving school in a body bag or not.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to the time." I answered him as I shoved my things into my bag. Zipping it up we both stood, but before I could utter a word Warren grabbed my face and was looking at it intently.

"He busted you lip in two places, from what I can tell there a bruises on you back and legs, not mentioning the marks on you arms." He listed off a few other things but I wasn't paying attention. His hands were soothingly warm and I leaned into the touch without thinking. I didn't notice he's stopped talking and was looking at me until he shook me lightly. "Are you listening?"

"Your hands are warm." I stated dumbly. He let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Cute." Was all he said as he let go. "Let's get you to the nurse." He grabbed my wrist but I didn't let him pull me along.

"No, I'm fine. Really I don't need to go to the nurse." I assured him, but he didn't buy it.

"No you're not fine. Come on." He insisted as he tugged me towards him. I resisted.

"Warren please, I don't want people to know I just go the shit kicked outta me. Not to mention I would just love to go home and listen to my father rant on about how I could have protected myself if I was more like my brother. That is always a fun conversation... let me tell you." My tone took on a darker note as my father weaved into the situation. The wheels in Warren's head were turning slowly and his grip slackened, but didn't release.

"You don't like your dad?" He asked. I only scoffed. "Why?"

"Because I'm not like him and he resents it. Always telling me how it would have been better if I were like him. Strong, Studly, and Straight." I muttered out the last part but Warren heard me. A smile played on his lips.

"Well that is unexpected. You're gay?" He asked as he let go of my wrist.

"You're homophobic?" I asked cautiosly, taking a step back.

"Well if I were I'd be calling the kettle black." He told me with a laugh. My eyes widened almost comiclly wide.

"You're kidding me." He shook his head. "Woah. Do the others know?" I asked him softly. He nodded his head and I let out a breath. Then the bell choose to ring. "We should get going..." I told him as I backed up. "Power Placement and that fun jazz." I told him sheepishly.

"Good luck, Ryan." He told me before turning around and walking to class. "See you at lunch." He called over his shoulder. Now I allowed my face to light up red as I turned and ran to Power Placement.


End file.
